Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Zandbries' liefde/ hoofdstukken 4, 5 en 6
Overzicht Boeken: Avondpoot/Avond-Trilogie + Morgenlicht en Avondgloed/Overzicht HOOFDSTUK 4 ' Zandbries staarde wezenloos naar de zonsondergang die het landschap roodkleurde. Ze had Varenpoot niet kunnen redden. Hoe moest ze dat aan Merelpoot vertellen? Ze draaide haar kop weg van het licht en sloeg haar staart rond haar flank."Kan ik je troosten?" Zonhart stond achter haar. Zandbries schudde haar kop."Verspilde moeite..." Mompelde ze. Zonhart ging naast haar liggen."Als je krijger was zou alles zoveel makkelijker geweest zijn..." Zuchtte hij. Zandbries keek hem boos aan."Ik ben Medicijnkat met een reden, jij weet best wel welke." Snauwde ze."Zandbries, jij moet kiezen. Kies je voor mij, of kies je voor je clan en de krijgscode?" Zonhart klonk serieus."Je weet best dat dit niet zomaar door kan gaan. Oftewel je wordt krijger, en anders heb je me verraden." Zijn stem brak van verdriet. Zanbries schoot overeind en keek hem met grote ogen aan."Wat kies je...?" Miauwde hij doordringend."Ik-ik... ik kan mijn clan toch niet verraden!" Jammerde ze."Dat was het dan." Miauwde Zonhart toonloos."Dat was het teken. We kunnen niet samenzijn." Hij draaide zich om en liep richting het kamp, en Zandbries voelde de laatste stralen van de zon haar pels verwarmen zodat hij gloeide als vuur. En terwijl alles in een flits verblind werd door de zon, slaakte Zandbries een wanhopige jammerkreet om degene die ze met haar leven zou beschermen, met wie ze jongen zou willen als ze maar geen medicijnkat was geweest. Hij was weg, en nu lag haar pad in de duisternis. Voor Eeuwig, en Altijd. En ze wist dat haar leven niet gelukkig zou eindigen, maar in een waas van verdriet, in een waas, van een levensdoel dat ze had verloren. '''HOOFDSTUK 5 ' Hij is weg. Hij is weg en je kan er niets tegen doen, accepteer het gewoon... Je hebt de juiste keuze gemaakt, en nu moet je die voltooien, kom op... Zandbries sprak zichzelf moed in toen ze terugliep naar het kamp, haar hele lichaam leek wel gevoelloos en ze wist amper waar ze heen ging."Ik heb mijn keuze gemaakt, alles is voorbij, ik moet me niet meer schuldig voelen..." Murmelde ze tegen zichzelf, maar het hielp niets. Tranen stroomden over haar wangen en ze keek wazig rond zich heen. Waarom heb ik het zover laten komen? Ze schudde haar kop en liep door, maar het leek alsof ze op glad ijs liep. Ze kon niet meer vooruit. Opeens schoot er een flits van puur sterrenlicht door haar heen. Een profetie. Ze voelde haar ogen helder worden en keek recht naar een mooi, door de maan verlicht veld. Wat eens zo mooi was... Fluisterde een stem. Bloed spatte op de grond, het droop over het gras en zorgde dat het veld in een mum van tijd bedekt was met kleverige, rode drab. Zal wegkwijnen... Zandbries voelde tranen van angst en wanhoop in zich opkomen. Degene die zich er het meest aan hecht... ''Zandbries deinsde achteruit, ze sperde haar ogen open. ''Zal wegkwijnen... Haar ogen vulden zich opnieuw met tranen. En alles zal verloren zijn, voor haar..."NEE!!!!" Schreeuwde ze."NEE!! HET KAN NIET TE LAAT ZIJN!!!!" Haar tranen spatten op het met bloed bedekte gras, en Zandbries begon te rennen."Nee, nee nee! Het is niet waar..." ''Wat eens zo mooi was, zal wegkwijnen. Degene die zich er het meest aan hecht, zal wegkwijnen... En alles zal verloren zijn, voor haar. ''De profetie galmde door Zandbries' kop, ze sprong struikelend het kamp binnen en rolde zich op in haar mosnest. Tranen stroomden over haar wangen en haar mosnest werd vochtig."Nee, het is niet waar." Murmelde ze. Ze was gewoon aan het hallucineren, ja, dat was het, ze was gewoon moe en verdrietig. Ze wierp een blik op het mosnest waar Vuurpoot vredig lag te slapen. De dag na het gevecht was ze weer helemaal opgeknapt, en sinds die avond was ze officieel medicijnkatleerling. Er zal tenminste iemand zijn die haar zou opvolgen en de clan zou dienen. Zandbries kneep haar ogen stijf dicht en probeerde te slapen, maar het lukte niet. Uiteindelijk moest het haar toch nog gelukt zijn, want toe ze haar ogen opende was het een stuk donkerder. Maar dat was niet alles. Er sloop iets rond. Zandbries dronk de lucht even in, en voelde een schok van angst toen ze de geur van Cedertand rook. Ze sprong overeind, en Cedertand gooide zich op haar. Zandbries gilde van pure wanhoop, en ze deed niet eens de moeite om tegen te stribbelen. Maar dan werd Cedertand van haar gerukt. De grijze kater krijste woest en mepte naar een gouden silhouet."Goudstreep! Nee!" Jammerde Zandbries. Haar broer had Cedertand hevig gekrabd, en nu lag die hijgend op de grond."Wacht maar!" Krijste hij, en hij sprong weg, met achterlating van een trillende stilte. Zandbries voelde de wereld uit elkaar spatten toen er bloed op de grond droop, Goudstreep in elkaar zakte en roerloos bleef liggen, er lag een blik van lichte verbazing op zijn gezicht, waaronder zich een scharlakenrode bloedplas verspreidde."Nee!" Jammerde Zandbries. Ze sprong naar haar broer toe en drukte spinrag op zijn keel."Nee nee nee, niet ook jij!" Fluisterde ze zwakjes. Maar Goudstreep wierp haar alleen een liefhebbende blik toe."Vaarwel zusje, moge je nog lang verder leven." Fluisterde hij hees. Dan doofde het licht in zijn ogen uit voor ze dichtvielen."NEE!!!!!! GOUDSTREEP!!!!" '''HOOFDSTUK 6 Zandbries was volledig in trance, toen Zuiverster binnen stormde hoorde ze hem amper jammeren, toen Vuurpoot huilde voelde Zandbries geen medelijden, want ze had er te veel met haar zelf. Dit was het. Het was gebeurt, en ze moest er maar mee leven. Ze had zich te veel gehecht aan Goudstreep, en daar moest ze nu onder lijden. Net zoals ze met Zonhart had gedaan. Het leek wel alsof ze er dagen, misschien wel manen zat, en staarde naar de lege azuurblauwe ogen van haar broer. Hij had haar gered, iets wat Zonhart nooit meer gedaan zou hebben, maar hij was haar trouw gebleven. En nu kon ze hem nooit meer bedanken, ze zou nooit meer giechelen om zijn grapjes, ze zou nooit meer met hem over de heide rennen en hij zou nooit meer prooi komen brengen terwijl hij haar hielp, en daar zou ze onder moeten lijden tot haar dood. Maar die was toch naderbij, volgens de profetie dan, en de Sterrenclan loog nooit."Je-je moet slapen, wacht tot het ochtend is..." Zuiverster's woorden doorbraken de stilte, en Zandbries knikte zonder woorden, waarna ze haar hol indook en zich stijf en snikkend oprolde tot een bal in haar mosnest. "Ik heb nu alle basisregels onder de knie!" Jubelde Vuurpoot. Ze propte de duizenbladeren in een gat en stormde opgewonden naar buiten. Zandbries kon niet anders dan een glimlachje tevoorschijn te toveren bij het zien van haar leerling. Dan ging ze naar de open plek om bij Goudstreep te waken. Haar broer zag er vredig uit, en er lag zelfs een glimlachje om zijn mond. Zandbries voelde hoe tranen over haar wangen stroomden, en ze deed de moeite niet om te stoppen met huilen. Ze drukte haar neus in de koude vacht van haar broer, en dacht aan wat Wolkenwind had gezegd bij een training. Je clangenoten zullen je altijd beschermen, altijd. En het was waar, want Goudstreep had het gedaan. Ze omhelsde haar broer nog, met haar ogen gesloten, alsof ze zich vastklemde aan haar moeder."Dank je, ik ben je gewoon zo dankbaar..." Fluisterde ze droevig."Zandbries! Ik heb GEWELDIG nieuws!" Zonhart stormde naar haar toe, Vlekkenpels liep naast hem met een glimlach op haar gezicht."Vlekkenpels verwacht mijn jongen!!!" Zijn ogen straalden, maar Zandbries deed niets. Ze had al zo iets verwacht, maar toch was het erg."Maar ik hou van jou! Hoe kan je dan jongen hebben met Vlekkenpels?!" Murmelde ze zo zacht dat alleen hij het hoorde. Zonhart zweeg. Dan streelde hij Vlekkenpels over haar flank, en liep met haar naar het krijgershol. Zandbries voelde heel haar zenuwstelsel breken. Ze had alles verloren in een mum van tijd. Haar mentor, haar partner, een clangenoot, haar broer... Ze kon het gewoon niet meer, het moest er uit, en ze slaakte een schrille jammerkreet die over de open plek galmde. Sommige katten keken haar vol medelijden en verdriet aan, anderen meden haar blik. Het kon haar niets schelen. Ze wou dat ze dood was. lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Zandbries' liefde/ hoofdstukken 7, 8 en 9 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Zandbries' liefde